Be the One Who'll Kiss Me Goddnight
by Blue Savage
Summary: Dedicated to 'anonymously cute! He loved her. She loved him. When Athrun dies in a war, what will happen to Cagalli? [He left his family. His loved ones. His comrades. His friends. And most of all, he left me.] AthrunxCagalli oneshot!


**_Blue Savage: hey, I'm back with yet another one-shot! But this is especially dedicated, to my best friend,_ anonymously cute _– formerly known as_ kaikawaii_. She helped me a lot, in many situations, a fic or not. But most of the time, it's me who helps her more often. She isn't exactly my beta-reader, nor is she my best reader/reviewer. But, she is my best friend, no matter what!  
  
Also, [ehem] Nina, magsasama na din ako ng dedication for Bea, kahit hindi siya mahilig sa anime, or naka-register sa site na toh! hehehehe... imagine na lang ni Bea na siya si Cagalli...  
  
And, Eka, if you're reading this, this is also dedicated to you! Astig ka na Athrun/Cagalli fan! I hope you like this!_  
**  
_Forgot to place this before..._ Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Seed  
  
_Be the One Who'll Kiss Me Goodnight  
  
By: Blue Savage  
  
Totally dedicated to:_ _anonymously cute  
_  
_Summary: He loved her. She loved him. When Athrun dies during a war, what will happen to Cagalli?  
_  
I didn't exactly know how long I have been weeping in my bed – but I didn't exactly give a damn! All I could do was just mope around in my house, my room, my bed, my own private domicile. He was dead after all. Who's there to turn to now? Kira? No, he's to busy with the clueless Lacus. Lacus? What about her? Vice-versa with Kira.  
  
He was the only one, wasn't he? The one who would embrace me in the morning. The one who would, kiss me goodnight. The one who would bid me goodbye, ever so tenderly. He was the only one, who was truly and faithfully there for me.  
  
But, now he was dead. He left his family. His loved ones. His comrades. His friends. And most of all, he left me.  
  
If I could have just turned back time, or just beg of him not to go to that war. Then, he wouldn't have...wouldn't have departed.  
  
Why is it that God let Kira live, but not Athrun?  
  
I bit my lower lip until it bled, as I kept remembering every single moment I had with Athrun. More tears started to flow agitatedly down my cheeks, as I shut my brown eyes closed.  
  
All I could do was cry myself to sleep...cry myself to sleep...just, cry myself to sleep.

====================

_The soft sound of the city filled the atmosphere within Cagalli's room; neon lights shining faintly from her window. It was a silent night. No longer could laughter or noise be heard from within this household.  
  
Suddenly, soft thumping of footsteps tore away the awkward silence, as it reached Cagalli's bedroom.  
  
The mechanical sound of the steel sliding doors, could be heard, but soon ended as it was closed. The soft footsteps, aimed for the blonde's bed.  
  
Tender breaths could be heard from the sleeping princess. A shadow crept upon the edge of the bed, as it observed the features of the brown- eyed girl.  
  
The form, sat beside the sleeping woman, and studied her radiant looking face. He took out his hand, and brushed away, a few strands of her yellow hair.  
  
He scrutinized her chest, as it heaved up and down, from her continuous breathings.  
  
Suddenly, Cagalli's eyes shot open, as she felt a presence beside her.  
  
As she looked up, her ebony orbs widened in shock as she saw the person right before her.  
  
"Athrun..." she gasped.  
  
The blue-haired boy just smiled faintly and frowned back again, as his green eyes only fixated to her.  
  
"Athrun, is that r-really you?" Cagalli whispered again, as her voice became quaky. The blonde, pounced out of the bed and sheets, and wrapped her arms around the male.  
  
Tears flowed down the ambassador's eyes, as she treasured this moment. "A-Athrun, I thought y-you died?"  
  
The emerald-eyed boy just settled the teen back on her bed, as he examined her face more.  
  
Cagalli only plastered her brown orbs to him, and only to him. Athrun studied her more. He softened his eyes momentarily and leaned down and captured Cagalli into a lustful kiss.  
  
The brown-eyed girl longed to have this feeling again. It seemed like forever when their lips last met. The blue-haired boy parted his mouth with her, and started to leave a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck, to her collar bone, and all over her face.  
  
Cagalli treasured that moment. His kisses were somewhat cold, yet warm. His lips were soft as ever, and felt as though nothing could beat these kisses.  
  
Athrun sat up straight on Cagalli's bed and settled himself on top of the blonde-haired teen. It was only now, that the female ambassador noticed what she was wearing. She was covered underneath a silky, white blanket, only wearing underwear and a sleeveless beige top.  
  
But she quickly dismissed that thought and got back to reality. She suddenly was hypnotized looking into Athrun's jade pools. He seemed lighter than what she expected.  
  
Soon, the young Coordinator dipped his head low once more, claiming her full, pink lips. He bit her lower lip, tugging onto them, pleading for an answer. Cagalli returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, just as soon he wrapped his around her waist.  
  
Cagalli relished the feeling of Athrun's silky, blue hair. How it was so soft and smooth to the touch. She brought him closer to her, as their bodies molded perfectly.  
  
The feeling was back, the unsurpassable emotion which surged to the both of them. It was a clashing moment. No longer, could Cagalli feel the unbearable pain, to not be able to hold Athrun in her arms again. It was pure joy, yet relieving for the fact that she can finally be with him one more time.  
  
Suddenly, the bluenette parted away from her and comforted himself beside Cagalli. He wrapped his slender arms around her waist and intertwined his fingers to hers; he brought up his legs and bonded them with hers. He linked his legs with hers and embraced her tighter.  
  
Cagalli could feel his soft breaths mingle with her neck and ears. It was breathtaking. A chill could be felt going down the blonde's spine.  
  
As she snuggled herself closer to Athrun, she heard the very single words she will always love.  
_  
"I will always be with you..." 

====================  
  
I woke up from my dream, as cold sweat poured down my face and legs. _'It was a dream...?' _I slapped myself mentally wishing it was true. So he was still dead.  
  
_"Dammit!"_ I yelled exasperatedly.  
  
As I turned my head to the other side, I saw a blue strand of hair confined upon my pillow. As I gazed at the lock, one more time, I inhaled the very scent of my lover.  
  
_"I will always be with you..."  
_  
Those single words replayed in my mind as I fell back asleep.  
  
_ "I know you will be Athrun, and you always will be..."  
_  
**Blue Savage: oi, Nina-chan, okay ba?!?!?! I hope it is... Anywayz, loved this ficcy...but I still don't know what kind of Gundam Seed fic I'll be making next... It's between, Kira/Fley or Kira/Cagalli (I know their siblings but I can always, go through the boundaries and change the laws! BWAHAHAHAHA!) Anyway, please review! MASLALO KA NA NINA! AT IKAW DIN EKA! AND TO ALL MY FELLOW READERS! READ& REVIEW! **


End file.
